


Bucky Gets A Haircut

by midnightecho



Series: MCU LOLZ!!1! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky swears a lot, Dialogue-Only, FOURTH WALL WHAT FOURTH WALL, Gen, Haircuts, M/M, Mention of: Natasha Romanov, Mention of: Thor, Post-TWS, Steve is a sarcastic little shit, TDW Spoilers, TWS spoilers(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve quite likes Bucky's long hair, but Bucky is adamant he'll get it cut despite the protestations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Gets A Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby/gifts).



> Something to make you feel better :)

'Lay off, Rogers, I'm doing it.'

'B-but Bucky, it looks fine - actually it looks, um, really good...'

'No. I'm getting it cut and there's nothing you can do to stop me.'

'Please, Buck; it suits you. You look all brooding and handsome...'

'The fuck I do, I look like a hobo.'

'You look much cleaner than a hobo, Buck.'

''Well that's a _real_ compliment.'

'Thats not what I-'

'I'm getting it cut, end of story.'

'But Thor never even got a chance to braid it!'

'He can go braid his brother's if he's so desperate.'

'Loki died.'

'Oh yeah. Well, he can braid Nat's then.'

'She's had it pixie-cut for the next film.'

'They went with _pixie cut_?'

'I know.'

'Wow.'

'Don't get a pixie cut, Bucky.'

_'I'm not gonna get a fucking pixie cut!'_

'But it still won't be the same.'

'Of course it won't; that's the whole fucking point of a haircut.'

'You could always just get it trimmed - maybe a fringe would look good-'

'Rogers. _I'm not a fucking girl._ It's all going short, back to how it used to be.'

'... Can I at least hold a short service afterwards to mourn the loss?'

'NO YOU FUCKING CAN'T!'

'Oh. Well me and Nat were going to have one anyway. We knew this day would come.'

'What the-? No. I'm not even gonna ask.'

'It's a rather amusing story-'

'I'm leaving now.'

'Actually, I have to say I'm with Cap on this. Don't know the value of a good head of hair til you don't have one.'

_'Shut the fuck up Sam.'_


End file.
